The Anti MarySue League
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Angle Rose Perfect Mary-Sue Moonlight has just come to Camp Half-Blood, and everyone loves her. That is until the camp figures out that Mary-Sues suck out the quality of everything, Percy and the others join the AMSL Acronym for the Anti Mary-Sue League.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Angle Rose Perfect Mary-Sue Moonlight, I stay at an orphanage in New York, and I am completely hated. I wake up every day at seven o'clock in the morning and walk into the bathroom, looking into the mirror at my reflection. People tell me that I'm beautiful, but I don't believe them. All I have is long flowing locks of silver hair, that on anyone else would make them look weird, but on me matches my glowing silver eyes. I have tanned skin, even though I never go outside until its night time. I. Am. Ugly.

I am considered one of the brightest people at my school, despite the fact that I am ADHD and dyslexic, they I have a 6.0 average, that's right, I'm so smart that they had to go up on the grading scale. One night when I was about to leave (after curfew, of course, but the people that run my orphanage let me go because I'm so special.) I saw a cute blonde haired boy waiting in the ally outside of the orphanage, and I automatically knew why he was here.

"I'm ready to go to Camp-Half Blood, Jason," that's right, I knew his name, and I've never met him!"

"Oh, Angle," Jason said, looking at me with wide eyes, "You're so pretty!"

"NO I'M NOT!" I screamed, but magically no one woke up from the sound.

And Jason didn't seem to mind me screaming at him in his face and said, "Will you go out with me?"

"No," I said, "you have a girlfriend!"

"Angle, you're so _smart!_"

I looked down at the ground, being so smart was such a curse, "I know," I said quietly, tears streaming down my face. Jason gathered me into a hug as I sobbed my heart out over how smart I was. When I was finished crying, he wrapped his arms around my perfect waist, and we soared into the air all the way to Camp Half-Blood.

Jason kept hitting on me while we were flying, and I kept on turning him down politely, and he was completely okay with it. He was just so mesmerized by what he thought was beauty (it was really ugly) that he kept on.

When we touched down, there was a pack of Hellhounds, the Furies, and the Minotaur waiting for us.

"ANGLE!" Jason shouted, "Go, I'll hold them off you're too beautiful to die!"

"No I am not beautiful!" I screamed, "And I have to save the day!"

I opened my palm and a burst of sunlight came out of it, all of the monsters immediately vaporized and I was left alone.

As soon as we got into the camp, there was a whole crowd of people and I already knew all of their names. I saw a blonde girl with grey eyes that had to go, and I saw a girl with black hair and green eyes, she was like me (OC) but I knew that she wasn't like me. She wasn't perfect! I was going to be enemies with those two.

Immediately a sign appeared over my head and I saw that it was a Moon, with a golden glint!

Just then a big horse man that I knew was named Chiron, said "All hail Angle Rose Perfect Mary-Sue Moonlight, daughter of Artemis, and blessed by Apollo!"

"I could have told you that," I said modestly, "I know everything, remember?"

"I LOVE YOU ANGLE!" A voice from the back said, it looked to be Percy Jackson.

"BACK OFF!" Jason said, "SHE'S MINE!"

So they both had a fight over me and ended up in the infirmary. Their girlfriends, Annabeth and Piper (bitches) hate me, and everyone else feels bad for me (rightly!) because they know that my entire life is a tragedy.

* * *

**Well, I think my brain threw up when I wrote that! I'm looking at it like WTF how did I come up with this. I am not making grammar check because I want this fic to be as bad as possible! Everyone writes funny Mary-Sue parodies, I want to see if I can write a slightly serious one… though I think that I might have failed.**

**Sadly I don't own anything other than that terrible Mary-Sue. Oh, and the OC that _isn't _a Mary-Sue (FYI: Annabeth and Piper are some of my favorite characters)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back with more of my terrible story! I had someone tell me that they went back and looked at their OC to make sure that they weren't anything like Angel… I don't know why though, why wouldn't you want to be SHE'S PERFECT! ;).**

**I own nothing and on with the story!**

While I was walking out of my cabin the next morning, at ten o'clock (I was allowed to sleep in because I was special!) everyone paused what they were doing and bowed down. Clarisse ran over and said. "Oh my gods, Angel! I would like be so honored if you would fight with me!"

I smiled, and some of the guys fainted. "ANGEL YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!"

"NO I'M NOT!" I screamed, and Clarisse was completely okay with me screaming in her face (Because I was special like that). "Sure, I would love to fight!"

I was about to walk, when a random son of Ares came over and picked me up, "You're too beautiful to walk!"

"I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL!" I screamed. I sounded like a conceited brat, but everyone loved me even more for it, because I was just so special.

When we got to the Arena, everyone that was fighting stopped, and burst into tears, praising me with false praises of my beauty. I walked over to Clarisse, and snapped my fingers, my sword made by Hephaestus and blessed by Poseidon came into my hand, it was able to shoot water, and made me as strong as one of the Ares children thanks to Ares himself, and why not, I was such a special tragic person!

Clarisse pulled out her electric spear, and looked at me in awe, in a shrill fan girl voice, she said, "OH MY GODS I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I AM GOING TO FIGHT WITH ANGEL ROSE PERFECT MARY SUE MOONLIGHT!"

I just smiled and she squealed again. When we started fighting, I saw that I was so naturally awesome at fighting, even though I have never fought a day in my life, that I managed to beat her in two moves. I broke her spear in half, just like Percy did (I just knew that because I know everything!).

She smiled and said, "OMGS I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ANGEL ROSE PERFECT MARY SUE MOONLIGHT JUST BROKE MY SPEAR, WAIT UNTIL THE REST OF THE CABIN HEARS ABOUT THIS!" She ran off like an obsessed fan girl, jumping up and down.

I looked around and everyone was bowing down. I smiled gracefully, after all, I deserved it, because they knew I was such a special tragic person. Just then Annabeth and Piper (bitches) walked in. "Angel," Piper said in her nasal, preppy voice said, "you're so ugly! No one will ever like you!"

That was _such_ a mean comment, that I dropped to the ground sobbing my broke heart out, while everyone called me beautiful (which I wasn't). The whole camp ran after Piper and Annabeth, who were screaming in fear, while I sat there and wept. Jason and Percy (who were magically out of the infirmary) walked over and comforted me. I wept on Jason's shoulder and Percy hugged me from the back.

"Angel," Jason said, "will you go out with me?"

"No!" I said between sobs. "I can't! I would never do that to Piper!"

"Oh, Angel, you're such a good person!" Percy said.

"No I'm not, Annabeth and Piper hate me!"

"But they're bitches!" Jason said. "We love _you_!".

"I know," I said, because I knew everything.

I sobbed because so many people loved me, but not everyone loved me! I was a perfect Mary-Sue, _everyone_ had to love me! That was my new life mission, getting Annabeth and Piper (bitches) to love me! I told the boys about my plan, and they were more than willing to help.

"Oh, Angel," Jason said gazing at me flawless face, "how will you do it?"

"I'm smarter than Athena and more likeable than Aphrodite!" I said modestly, "I can come up with something!" I snapped my fingers and my blessing from the wind god Aeolus, took me from the sword arena to my cabin (I already knew how to use them because I was just awesome like that!) Where I continued to weep my bright, glowing silver eyes out, along with devising a plan to get Annabeth and Piper to like me.

**OMG! I can't believe that I did that to Clarisse (Please don't tell her!). Well, I hoped you liked the craptastic chapter enough to review and tell me exactly what way Angel should die! Because I am really starting to hate her! **

**Next chapter is in Piper's POV they will be starting the Anti-Mary-Sue League!**

**If you have an OC that isn't a Mary Sue and you want me to check out the story, go to my profile and check out Demigod OCs Untied!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Until my next chapter,**

**Peace,**

**Seph.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PIPER:**

Annabeth and I were hiding behind a large bush in the forest as the mad crowd of Angel fans raced by. "What are we going to do?" I demanded.

She was silent for a moment, clearly coming up with a plan. "We need to get them to see the light. She's a Sue," Annabeth said simply, "she has to go."

I nodded in agreement.

**ANGEL:**

I walked out of my cabin, and thought that I could charmspeak them into liking me! I know what you're thinking, Piper's a charmspeaker, but Aphrodite blessed me with the ability to charmspeak anyone, even charmspeakers. "I LOVE YOU ANGEL!" one of my adoring fans said, they were in a mob beside my cabin. I smiled at them before I took a step forward.

"MY MINIONS!" I said smiling as the (rightfully) bowed down before me. "Bring me Annabeth and Piper, it's time to make them like me!"

A bunch of the people walked off, in a hurry to get done what I wanted, because I earned all of their respect in two days at camp. Chiron walked over while they were gone and gave me a certificate. It said, _Congratulations! You are officially the most awesome person in the camp… and you're beautiful!_

"I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL!" I screamed in Chiron's face, but he didn't mind because I'm special like that.

I was about to go on a long speech about how ugly I was, everyone was going to agree with me (because I know everything) and love the speech, yet they were going to continue calling me beautiful, when they came with two people bound and gagged. I recognized the pretty girls (nowhere near as gorgeous as I was) Annabeth and Piper.

They knew I was a Sue, I just knew that they did. "Come on!" I yelled "LIKE ME!" I saw their eyes glaze over and I knew I had them in my grasp. Just a few more seconds….

"NOT SO FAST! AMSL TO THE RESCUE!"

I turned around and saw a squad of ordinary looking girls (in other words: non sues) they had weapons in their hands and they looked ready to kill. I broke down right on the spot. _Why did everyone hate me!_ Jason and Percy came over and comforted me again.

"ATTACK THEM MY MINIONS!"I shouted, running in the opposite direction (I wasn't a coward, but I couldn't show off my blessings of Demeter skills in a cabin's area, could I?

* * *

**In an attempt to make this as realistically bad as possible, I had to put in a short chapter that accomplishes nothing, and then apologizing for it! :D KNOW YOU GOTTA HAVE IT!**

**So sorry for it's length and how utterly awful it is!**

**Until my next sorry update:**

**Peace,**

**Kayla**


End file.
